


I Saw Auntie Kissing Santa Claus

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hints at Adult Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It is your and Dori’s first Yule together since you got married.  It was perfect, until something went a little sideways.





	I Saw Auntie Kissing Santa Claus

“The cookies!”

 

“They are out and ready for when Santa comes.”  Dori smiled down at his youngest brother.  He was still so young, shifting around in his sleep clothes nervously as he tried to think of another excuse to stay up later.

 

“And the milk?”  Ori pleaded, his little lip jutted out as his eyes seemed to grow ten sizes.  “If it gets warm, it gets icky?”

 

Dori let out an exhausted sigh.  He loved his brother so much, but right now he was driving him mad.

 

“It’ll be fine, Ori,” Nori spoke from his leaning spot in the doorway.  “Santa has magic so it don’t get icky.”  He sent his baby brother a wink before being promptly pushed aside.

 

“What’s wrong with you two?!”  You feigned annoyance as you walked in with two glasses of warm (properly warmed) milk and a plate of cookies.  “Putting him to bed without a proper bedtime story?  For shame!”

 

Nori chuckled at your dramatics and how they made the little boy’s eyes light up.  Dori just shook his head before giving your forehead a sweet kiss.  “We will leave you to it.  Goodnight, Ori.”

 

“Night!”  The little one shouted as you relaxed beside him with a book, his little body tucking into you as he nibbled his cookie.

 

“Now,” you spoke as you popped open the story book, “where were we?”

 

000

 

You quietly walked down the hall with the glasses and plate, happy to have finally gotten Ori to sleep.  Normally, he would conk right out, but tomorrow was Yule.  Presents.  Santa.  No wonder he didn’t want to sleep.

 

And speaking of Santa.  You grinned wildly as you tiptoed forward to the red and white figure before you, positioning yourself just right…

 

And…

 

You gave his ass a firm squeeze.

 

A high pitched yelp slipped out as ‘Santa’ turned around, his face as red as his coat.

 

“Y/n!”

 

“Dori!” You mocked his unbelieving tone with a giggle.  “I couldn’t help it!  You were just too good looking in this suit.”  You winked at him, sending him into an amazing flustered state, but even still, Dori pulled you closer to him.

 

“What if Nori or Ori saw?”  That prim and proper look didn’t fool you.  He could act all he wanted about being embarrassed…you knew he loved it.

 

“What if you just hushed up and kissed your wife?”

 

Dori’s properness fluttered away as he pulled on your hip and pulled you right into an amazing kiss.  He dropped the bag of presents to be able to hold you properly.  He nibbled on your lip, teasing you.

 

“Santa…” you let out a breathy moan, “be careful or I’ll have to be a very naught girl…”

 

000

 

You woke up to the feeling of Dori tightening his arms around you, not wanting to give you up to the day yet.  And after last night, you didn’t want to let him go either.

 

“Ori will be up soon…”  You mumbled to him.  You loved your family but didn’t want to scar little Ori at seeing you and his brother in bed in this state. 

 

Dori let out a groan before releasing you.  “You take breakfast, I’ll get Nori?”  He offered. 

 

“Deal.”

 

And up you two went, preparing for the morning of Yule.  You had gotten most of the food ready when Nori stumbled in.

 

“Sis?”  He yawned.

 

“Yea, sweetie?”

 

“Bacon?”

 

You chuckled as you handed over a small plate, knowing he needed the energy to wake up fully. 

 

“How’d my brother land an awesome lass like you?”  Nori joked…and then choked when Dori’s hand bopped him on the hand.  “What?!  She’s too good for you and you know it!”  Nori defended.

 

“He’s perfect to me.”  You said sweetly, giving Dori a morning kiss.  It was morning like this that made your life perfect…until a small foot collided with your shin.

 

You practically doubled over, the pain shooting up your leg as you stumbled away from your attacker.

 

“Stay away from him!”  Ori screamed at you.  The venom of his voice scaring you as his glare turned to a snarl. 

 

He went to kick you again, but thankfully Dori was faster.  “Ori, what is the meaning of this?!”  Ori fought Dori’s hold, kicking and screaming as big tears ran down his face.

 

He looked utterly heartbroken as he screamed, over and over again.  “I saw her kiss Santa Claus!”

 

Ori’s sobs were the only sound, the adults stunned into silence as his words echoed in their minds.  They couldn’t have heard correctly…

 

Nori roared in laughter, having to hold onto the table to keep from falling form his chair.  “Stuffed her stocking good, didn’t ya?!” 

 

“NORI!”  In his conniption, Dori’s hold on Ori slipped.  “Ori, no!”  Ori got another good kick in before you fled the room in tears. 

 

Two shin kicks hurt…but not as much as hearing Ori, someone you loved as a son, scream that he hated you.

 

000

 

You sat in yours and Dori’s bedroom for a long time.  Dori came to check on you right away, but you pushed him away, telling him to focus on Ori instead.  And you had sat there ever since, a cool cloth on your shin to keep the swelling down.

 

You heard the door open again and sighed.  “Go away, Dori.  I’m fine.”  Damn, he could really be a mother hen. 

 

“Auntie?”  Ori’s shy little voice made your head snap around.  The little boy looked at you with red eyes before running in and throwing himself in your lap.  Dori and Nori followed behind.

 

“I-I-I’m sorry!”  Ori wailed, clinging to you tightly.  “I don’t hate you!  I love you, Auntie!” 

 

Your eyes teared up again at hearing him call you that.  AS young as he was, Ori didn’t understand you were actually his sister-in-law.  But it didn’t bother you none. 

 

“Ori…”

 

“I’m sorry!”  Was all Ori would say.

 

“We explained Dori was just helping Santa.”  Nori winked at you, making you smile. 

 

“Auntie?”  You looked down at the distraught boy.  “Will you love me again if I give you all my presents?”

 

“Oh, sweetie…”  You lifted him up onto your lap with a teary smile.  “I love you already.  You don’t have to give up your presents.”

 

He unwrapped his little arms around your neck in a tight hug. 

 

“And you still love Dori?”

 

You chuckled as Dori sat next to you, giving you a sweet kiss and a one-armed hug.  “Always.”

 

“And Nori?”

 

“Ehh…”  You joked, letting Nori get all dramatic before stealing Ori away, leaving you and Dori alone.

 

“I’m so sorry about that.”  Dori held you close.  You could feel the unease in him slowly drift away as you wrapped your arms around him and let your fingers drift up and down his back. 

 

“Don’t you fret.”  You whispered to him.  “I love you and your brothers so much.” 

 

“I just…” 

 

“What is it?”  You put your hand on his cheek, guiding his eyes back to yours.  “Tell me, my love.”

 

“I just…” Dori sighed, “I had hoped our first Yule would be perfect.”

 

You beamed at him, his adorable silliness.  “Sure, there was some drama, but this…”  You signaled between the two of you, “Will always be perfect.” 

 

Dori grinned as he leaned forward, the passion in his eyes clear, and you couldn’t wait to see what it would lead to…

 

“Lock picks!”  Ori squealed from the front room.

 

You bit your lip, containing your laughter as Dori’s face changed shades.  “Dori…”

 

Up he went, storming out.  “How dare you give him lock picks?!” 

 

You laughed and shook your head.  Sure, your new family was where chaos reigned, but you still loved them nonetheless. 


End file.
